


Fallen

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: Sometimes, things hurt friendships. And sometimes, for reasons beyond one's control, they can't be fixed.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Fallen**

**by:** Baked Goldfish

**Character(s):** Leo, Jed  
**Category(s):** Post-ep  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Alas, but saddened am I to be, they're owned by Sorkin, Wells, and Schlamme. Please, I ask ye, just don't sue, I own nothing but this bottle of shampoo.  
**Archive:** Sure, why not.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, things hurt friendships. And sometimes, for reasons beyond one's control, they can't be fixed.  
**Spoiler:** Eh, generally the MS storyline.  
**Author's Note:** You'll figure this out as you read, but I'm sayin' it anyway. This story is supposed to take place after the second election. Bartlet resigned after a couple of years. The MS progressed. That's all, because if I give you anymore, it'll spoil the ending I think. . . also, it's really short and unbeta'd and prolly sucks. You've been warned. 

* * *

I'm losing you. 

Bit by bit, I'm losing you. 

Things were so close to perfect, for so long. Yeah, there were the ups and downs. That's to be expected, though, with two people like us, in jobs like ours were. We're volatile. There were the ups and downs. After rehab at Sierra Tucson, it wasn't so bad, though. The election, the Presidency. It wasn't so bad. Sometimes, it was like old times, when we were still in college. Comfortable, and good. 

Ever since the multiple sclerosis started progressing, though, I've felt you slipping away. Falling away from me. Falling away from the world. 

I guess I should have realised what was happening sooner. I don't know if anyone else did, but I should have. The blank stares you'd give me sometimes. Then, the guilty, sad looks some time afterwards. The dullness in your eyes. The depression that nobody really picked up on. They should have been dead giveaways that something was totally wrong. 

They didn't show up until after Resignation. You were fine before that. Then the MS started progressing, and... 

It's hard. So, so, so very hard. I see you, sometimes. Not as often as I want. I wish I were able to see you more often. Maybe if I were... No. Maybe nothing. This happened, and there's not much I could have done to stop it. 

But it's hard. I see you, and I think, my God. You used to be sharp as a knife, quick as a fox. And now, you're a shell. Some days, you're all right. Others, you can barely move a muscle. And I hate it. I hate it because you're too good of a person for this. I hate it because you're too smart, too lively for this. This shouldn't be happening to you. Hell, it shouldn't happen to anyone, but especially not you. You've been through too much to fall like this. 

You've fallen. It's true. Nobody looks at you the same anymore, and that makes my chest burn. They all kind of avert their eyes; respect you, yes, but in dark corners, they whisper, Look what happened. He used to be mighty, and now he's not. I know they do it, and it makes my heart ache. Because I know you know they do it, too. And the shame in your eyes cuts me deep. The depression. It hurts, like no other pain I've ever experienced. 

But do you want to know what hurts even more? The fact that there's this wall between us, this multiple sclerosis. I can't help you, because this wall can't be moved or scaled or broken. It's just... there. A, a thing. Standing in the way of our support system. Of our friendship. 

Believe me, I'll be your friend to the last. I don't care if, right now, you can't physically comprehend that fact. I'll be here, no matter what. You can talk to me when you're able, you can cry when the tears come. I won't ever look down on you. I won't ever pity you. You're my friend to the last. No matter the pain of seeing you like this, I won't ever turn my back on you. 

Even when you come drunk and stumbling to my doorstep, Leo McGarry. Especially then. 

-end- 


End file.
